4 A Great Love
by r2roswell
Summary: Story #4 to Roswell: Refuge Series.  A new teacher comes into town.  What does he want with the royal 4?
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Diane Evans stood over one of the kitchen counters as she put on a pot of coffee. Phillip stood on the other end with the newspaper in front of him.

"Talk to her," said Phillip. "You're both women, she'll listen to you."

"And say what Phillip: You're our daughter Isabel and we love you but we can't help notice that you're gaining a little weight?"

"A little, she's gained a lot in just a matter of a couple weeks."

"Phillip, keep your voice down," Diane said as she handed her husband a cup of coffee. He took it along with the paper over to the kitchen table leaving his brief case on the counter.

The two continued their morning routine in silence for five minutes when Max and Isabel walked in.

"Morning you two," said Diane. "How about some breakfast?"

Isabel unintentionally placed her hands over her stomach. "I'm not really hungry."

"Oh okay, Max?"

"I'm actually meeting Liz for brunch later."

"Oh," said Diane sounding disappointed.

Max and Isabel looked at each other. They could feel the tension in the room.

"Is something wrong," Isabel asked turning to face their parents.

"You tell us," said Phillip.

Diane got up and walked over to her kids placing her hand on Isabel's. Isabel moved her hands in front of her so her mother wouldn't feel the bump beneath them.

"Honey, we love you no matter what so we don't want you to take this the wrong way."

"We're just worried about you that's all," said Phillip.

"You don't… you don't have to be," said Isabel trying to sound reassuring.

Diane tried to force a smile. "Honey, we've just noticed that… that you've put on a little weight."

"A lot of weight," added Phillip.

Diane turned to her husband. "Phillip."

"It's not normal, at least not for you," he added.

Diane turned back to her daughter. "We're just concerned that's all."

Isabel looked at Max with fear in her eyes. She knew this was it. He placed a hand on her back as a way to comfort her. She took a deep breath and took a seat across from her father. Max got a glass of water and placed it in front of his sister and then sat on her left side.

Taking a sip of water Isabel took a deep breath.

"There's a reason I'm gaining weight," she started. "I'm…"

Isabel had to take another deep breath to keep her tears at bay. It wasn't so much that she was ashamed of the life inside her, little by little she had begun to welcome it especially when Michael's joy seemed to somehow flow into her. It was the fact that the moment she spoke the words it would change everything. The world wasn't too kind on teen pregnancy and she knew her parents place on the issue.

Time and time again they had the sex talks and they warned them both about getting pregnant, in Max' case getting a girl pregnant. They weren't as harsh on the issue as some parents but still like all parents the last thing they wanted for their children was to become parents themselves.

Max and Isabel always listened especially given the fact that they were not familiar with their own sex drives or their reproductive systems but at the same that's what made this so difficult: before it happened they didn't know how they could get pregnant. And now all of them were forced to live another lie given that the baby hadn't been conceived in a normal fashion.

Isabel finally composed herself. "I'm… you're going to be… I'm pregnant," she said having at last put off the inevitable.

After what felt like a long moment of silence Phillip was the first to speak up. "Is this some kind of joke," he asked.

"You're telling us you're pregnant," added Diane, "So you're weight isn't that big of an issue here is that it?"

Isabel wiped away some tears as Max rubbed her back.

"It's not a joke," said Isabel.

Phillip looked at his son. "I take it you knew about this?" Max nodded. "How long?" He looked at Isabel feeling uncomfortable about the next words to come out of his mouth. "How far along are you?"

Isabel crossed her arms over her stomach. Now that her secret was out in the open there was no point in hiding it.

"Two months," she said to him.

She could see her parents eyes widen and could only imagine what they were thinking. Why had she waited so long? She had only one month left to consider having an abortion, at least that's probably what her parents were thinking. Why wait till now when her weight was starting to get noticed?

Phillip couldn't take this sitting down anymore. He looked at his children. "You knew your sister was in trouble and you didn't think to tell us?"

"It was my decision not to tell you," said Max not wanting Isabel to take all the blame.

"But why Max," Diane asked not fully understanding.

"We needed time to think this over ourselves," was all he said. He wouldn't get into the fight he and Isabel had.

"Who else knows about this," asked Diane.

"Our whole group," said Isabel, "Michael, Tess, Liz, Maria, and Alex. And I think people at school are starting to suspect something."

"Sheriff Valenti also knows," Max added.

This was too much for Phillip to handle. "How is it that Jim knows before we do?"

"He overheard us talking," Isabel said going along with the lie that the group came up with a couple weeks ago.

"And that Whitman boy," said Phillip, "You said he knows."

"Alex isn't the baby's father."

Phillip and Diane couldn't believe this was happening. It continued to be one shock after another.

"Then who is," asked Phillip.

"Michael."

This was the final straw. Phillip walked over and got his brief case. "I'm late for work."

Diane looked at him. "Phillip can't you take today off?"

"I don't have anyone to cover me," he lied.

"Daddy," said Isabel.

"We'll talk later," he said leaving through the back door and shutting it behind him.

Diane placed a hand on her daughter's. "You're father just needs some time to cool off. He's overwhelmed right now."

Isabel just nodded but said nothing. Diane shook her head. "Aw honey, how could this happen?"

Isabel sighed knowing she would have to lie. "We hadn't meant for it to."

"We'll we've still got a little time to decide at least."

Isabel looked at her mother directly. "There's nothing to decide. I'm keeping this baby."

"Isabel…"

"If you can't accept my decision that's fine, I have made other arrangements."

"Isabel got a job tutoring high school and middle school," said Max. "And Michael offered Isabel to move in."

"You'd be willing to move out?" asked Diane.

"I don't want to but I'm just letting you know that I've thought this through."

"In that case do you have a doctor?"

"Ed Harding," said Max.

"Tess' father? I thought he was a private contractor for the government."

"We've gotten to know him," said Max. "Turns out he has a degree in medicine," Max said which wasn't far from the truth.

Nasedo had many trades and during some of that time he had studied the medical books, though he didn't need them since his medical knowledge went far beyond that of human medicine. Still he even prepared himself in the field of gynecology incase one of the female hybrids happened to get pregnant.

"I trust him," said Isabel. "If you don't want me to stay then I'll leave."

Diane looked at her daughter unsure of what to say. It had gone from a normal morning to a day that was spiraling out of control.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Max, Liz, Michael, Isabel, and Tess all sat at the school bleachers near the football field a couple days later. Michael sat above Isabel and lightly massaged her shoulders.

"I should've been there," said Michael.

"It wouldn't have mattered," said Max. "Had you been there it most likely would have been worse."

"He's right," said Isabel. "My dad most likely would've tried to kill you given the mood he was in."

"Still I shouldn't have let you go through it alone."

"She wasn't alone," Max added.

Michael looked at Max. "Sorry Maxwell, I keep forgetting you're actually on our side."

"Well you need all the allies you can get. We only have each other."

The bell rang and they got up to go to class, Michael and Isabel doing so reluctantly.

* * *

><p>Having taken her seat in astronomy, Isabel was fidgeting in her bag when she heard someone enter who was not Mr. Seligman.<p>

"Clearly I am not Mr. Seligman."

Isabel jumped at the sound of that voice. It was one she had come to know through her dreams. As she looked up to confirm her suspicions Kivar looked in her direction and smiled a friendly smile.

"I'm Kevin Andrews. As you all may have heard, Mr. Seligman and his wife were in a car accident on their way from a weekend trip in Ruidoso. His wife died in the crash but Mr. Seligman remains critical condition. It's touch and go at this point. As a result I will be taking over for the remainder of the semester."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Isabel whispered.

Without asking for permission she got up and left the classroom.

Kevin placed his hands against the desk in the front of the room. "Guess she's not too fond of the new guy."

The class laughed everyone except Michael who rose from his seat and simply said, "Maybe I should go check on her."

Kivar watched as Michael followed Isabel. It would be so easy to kill him. The headlines would read 'Substitute Teacher Shoots and Kills 3 Students, Kidnaps 4th.' Of course maybe he'd have to add in a few other students to the body count whom he didn't know this way it would seem as if the murders were random and not targeted to a specific group of outsiders.

As much as Kivar wanted to see the members of the Royal Four dead he had to think strategically and currently that meant playing the role of a boring old high school teacher in the middle of nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Isabel emerged from the restroom to see Michael waiting in the hallway.

"You okay?" Michael asked.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's nothing. I just want to go back to class."

"You sure, I saw the way you looked at him." Isabel stopped walking. "You've got a crush on the new teacher."

"I don't," Isabel said with more force than she intended.

"I know infatuation when I see it Isabel."

"Michael just stop, it's not like that."

"Then what is it?"

"I just don't trust him."

"Fair enough," Michael said completely understanding. Any new person that came into this town and Michael was distrusting as well. Those had been validated too when it turned out Topolsky, an FBI agent posing as a school counselor came into their lives as well as Pierce who had also been FBI. Still he had never seen Isabel this uncomfortable around anyone. He decided to let this go in front of her but he would pursue it when she wasn't around. There was something here and though Michael couldn't pinpoint it that wouldn't stop him from finding out.

* * *

><p>Kevin stopped some of the lecture when he heard Isabel and Michael enter the room and take their seats.<p>

"Miss Evans, feeling better," he asked. Isabel just nodded. "Now, where was I?"

A student raised their hand and spoke. "You were turning astronomy into a conspiracy class."

Kevin chuckled. "That's right. I want you to turn your attention to the board."

On it he had drawn an intricate set of solar systems in different colored chalk. Drawn on the far left was what he labeled as the Milky Way galaxy. In the center a few unknown galaxies and at the far top right was a system that Kevin referred to as The 4 Royals as four individual planets orbited a central sun.

He drew a white line between the Milky Way and The 4 Royals then with a blue chalk he drew a line from planet Earth to another planet he simply labeled A and then wrote down some numbers.

"Now," said Kevin. "How many of you believe in aliens?"

The class laughed.

Kevin raised a hand. "Okay wrong question. How many of you believe life could exist on other planets?"

Still the class laughed. "It's okay if you do. According to the Drake Equation," he said writing the equation on the board and then circling a number on the right side of the equals sign. "There can be at least fifty planets with intelligent civilization. Fifty may not seem like much but even those sounds too good to be true right? Well what if it wasn't?"

A student raised their hand. "No offense Mr. Andrews but you're not one of those UFO nuts are you? We're the alien city of the world so we get a lot of those around here."

"I wouldn't consider myself a UFO nut, more of an unemployed UFO investigator. It's always been a hobby of mine. I prefer to consider the science of it rather than the fantasy."

A different student spoke up. "Yeah but isn't most UFO stuff based on theory and hypothesis rather than fact?"

"Sure but it wasn't too long ago when people claimed the Earth was flat or that it was considered science fiction to send a man to the moon or even a carry a hand held cell phone. All of the scientific discoveries we have now were proved based off of theory and hypothesis."

Kevin walked over to the board. "Take these maps I've drawn. We all know Earth is a planet with living organisms. If it wasn't you all wouldn't be enjoying Mr. Andrews theory of extraterrestrial origin." Some of the students laughed. "When you really start to think about it, is it crazy to think life elsewhere in the universe could be staring back at you?" He said looking intently at each student. "Take planet A for example. For all we know they could be a highly advanced civilization but instead of a president they still have kings and queens much like the way Europe is run today."

A student in the back spoke up. "Sounds like fiction to me."

Kevin looked and smiled in Isabel's general direction. "Ah well one man's fiction may be another man's truth."


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

As Isabel was heading to her car once the final bell had rung Kevin saw her and emerged from his classroom in time to intercept her.

"Miss Evans, what did you think of my class today," he asked. "I hope it wasn't too much."

"You really want to start your first day as the crazy UFO teacher that's your problem."

"And here I was hoping to make a good impression."

"You want to make a good impression then just leave. Get out of my life and get out of my town."

"Harsh but you know who I am, good."

"What do you want?"

Kivar moved to stand in front of her. "You," was all he said.

"Never gonna happen."

Kivar's smile made a chill run down Isabel's spine. "You said that once before. Let me give you a little history lesson Miss Evans," he said leaning in closer. "It always repeats itself."

He stepped back as Michael came over and placed a hand on Isabel's back.

"Is there a problem here?"

"No problem," Kevin said. "Isabel and I were just going over Friday's assignment. I look forward to reading your thoughts Miss Evans. I'm sure it will be quite insightful."

Michael wrapped his arm protectively around Isabel and started leading her away.

"Oh and Miss Evans," Kevin called out. "Congratulations on the baby. I look forward to meeting it someday."

Isabel starred Kivar down as she instinctively wrapped her hands across her stomach trying to shield her unborn son from this possible threat.

* * *

><p>Michael and Isabel got out of the car. Michael had driven while Isabel sat in silence her hands still cradling her stomach feeling as if she didn't then her son would be taken away from her. Michael and Isabel arrived at the groups' spot that overlooked a lake. It wasn't long until Max arrived in the jeep with Liz and Tess.<p>

"What's going on," Max asked.

"Why don't you ask Isabel," Michael said accusingly.

"Michael don't."

"Don't what don't tell Max that you've developed some kind of weird crush on the new astronomy teacher?"

"I told you it's not like that," she shot back.

"Then what's it like because he's clearly infatuated with you. He even knows about the baby, how does he know?"

"Well it's not like this," she said pointing to her bulging stomach, "Can be easily hidden now can it?"

"You're not even that far along despite the baby bump."

"Michael if my parents were able to figure it out I'm sure anyone else can by this point."

Michael shook off that subject for now and moved to the next. "Still I saw the way he looked at you. It's like he knew you or something."

Isabel looked at the water down below them instead of her friends.

"Does he," said Max. "Does he know you?"

Isabel looked up. "Let me handle this Max."

Michael looked at Isabel as she all but admitted that there was something going on. "We can't protect you or the baby if we don't know what's going on."

Isabel rolled her eyes. Michael's concern always seemed to be more about the baby.

"We're gonna find out one way or another Iz," said Max.

Isabel looked at her brother. "Then you're gonna have to do it without me."

"Isabel," said Liz speaking up for the first time. "Whatever trouble you're in let us help. You don't have to be alone in this, whatever this is."

"You're help will only make things worse," she said to her friend. She went up to Michael. "Keys," she said reaching out her hand.

Michael looked at Max who just nodded. Michael reluctantly gave the keys to Isabel. She got in the car and drove off leaving her friends to look at each other and silently worry.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Jim Valenti sat at his desk doing paper work. Someone from outside his office knocked and he told them to enter.

"Boys," he said looking up to see Max and Michael standing before him.

"We need your help," said Max.

"Have you gone to Nasedo?" Jim asked.

Since Valenti had learned the teens secret Jim and Ed Harding had conversed several times as they came to a mutual understanding of Jim becoming their second protector. Nasedo would handle the situations that dealt with the alien side while Jim would handle the human situations. There would be special circumstances in which they would team up.

"We actually think you're better suited for this," said Michael.

"Okay, what can I do?"

Max looked at Valenti. "We need you to run a background check on our new astronomy teacher Kevin Andrews."

Michael crossed his arms. "He's got an infatuation with the mother of my kid and she's got some kind of weird vibe going on with him."

"Did you talk to Isabel about this?"

"Yeah," said Michael. "She completely blew us off."

"I'll see what I can find out and let you know."

"Thanks," said Max.

* * *

><p>Isabel sat alone at the Crashdown Café. She had her head leaning on her right hand and though she kept trying to fight it her eyes couldn't help but close.<p>

"Vilandra is dead," she said.

"No she's not. She's within you. Don't fight it."

"I'll fight as long as I have to."

"Soon you will tire and I will wait."

"Not unless I kill you first."

"You failed the first time. You will fail again. Release Vilandra and you can be set free."

"When you die I will be."

"Isabel," said Liz from what sounded like the outside.

Liz. Isabel questioned why she was in the dream.

"Isabel," Liz called out again.

Unless it wasn't a dream at all. Isabel opened her eyes to see Liz Parker standing over her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No it's fine," Isabel replied. "I didn't mean to drift off."

"Long day," Liz said in more of a statement since she had been with Isabel earlier today at their spot.

Isabel only smiled and Liz placed the chocolate milkshake that she held in her hand down on the table.

"On the house," she said. "You look like you could use it."

"Thanks," she replied.

Though Isabel wasn't fond of Liz she had to admit she had proven to be a good and loyal friend this past year more so than Isabel gave her credit for.

After a few minutes of talking Liz returned to her shift just as the dinner rush slowly started to trickle in. Among them Kevin Andrews. He looked over at Isabel and smiled. Right behind him were Max, Michael, and Tess. They said hello to Mr. Andrews in a friendly manner and then diverted his gaze away from Isabel's direction to look at the three of them.

"Boys, Miss Harding," he said nodding in a friendly way.

The three went over and sat with Isabel while Kevin went and sat at the counter, his back turned toward the royal four.


	6. Deleted Scene 1

**Deleted Scene:**

_Author's Note. I thought this was an important scene because it shows Max being there for Isabel but it took away from the main part which is that I wanted to jump right into Phillip and Diane talking so as a result this got cut._

_Chapter 1. Takes place before the conversation with Phillip and Diane in the opening sequence._

* * *

><p>Darkness clouded the room. Gray curtains lined the center where Isabel stood.<p>

"You can't touch me now," Isabel said to the darkness.

"I can touch you however I please," said a voice in the shadows.

"I'm with child."

"I will raise it as my own," Kivar said coming into view and circling her.

"You dare not touch this soul."

"You will always be mine Vilandra. Your child only seals that fate."

"We will stop you."

"You will fail. It's your choice my love: be with me or watch your family and unborn child suffer. Either way you will always be mine even in death."

"Life or death gives you no right to own another."

Kivar hid back in the shadows and laughed, "We shall see."

Isabel opened her eyes. She could feel some sweat on her forehead. Getting out of bed she got dressed in some of the clothes that Max had gotten for her recently. She still couldn't believe that he had been serious and gone shopping with her and even offered to buy her the clothes she wanted. It was so unlike him but then the situation was starting to affect the way everyone was acting.

Iz placed a hand on her stomach and one over her mouth. "Oh god," she said rushing to the bathroom.

Max was waiting outside for her. "Morning sickness again," he asked once Isabel opened the door and came out.

Isabel nodded. "I don't know why it's called morning sickness. This is the first time I've gotten sick at this time.

Max held out a package of crackers.

"Thanks."

"Hopefully it gets better."

She smiled at her brother. "Not likely."

The two walked in silence as they headed to the kitchen.


	7. Deleted Scene 2

**Deleted Scene**:

_Author's Note. I felt this was a good short scene because it shows Kevin's interest and how subtle he is being about it but in the end it wasn't necessary though it does help to explain some of what he and Isabel discuss in chapter 4._

_Chapter 3. This scene takes place during class. Kevin gives the kids an assignment. _

* * *

><p>"For homework," said Kevin, "I want you to find a book on the subject of UFOs. Shouldn't be hard in this town right? I want a six page essay. The first two pages will focus on theory and hypothesis, the third and fourth will be on the scientific nature and the last two pages will be your personal thoughts on the book and your general thoughts on the subject of UFOs. Due Friday. If you turn it in Monday it's late.<p> 


End file.
